Major Boobage
"The Magic Bush" is the third episode in the twelve season of the American animated television series South Park. Plot Mr. Mackey lectures the kids on the dangers of choking themselves to get high, as well as other methods that are becoming popular, including getting high off cat urine. Mr. Mackey explains that urine used by male cats to mark their territory in the presence of other male cats can cause one to become intoxicated when inhaled. Out of curiosity, the boys go to Cartman's house to confirm it for themselves, by having Cartman's cat, Mr. Kitty (who, has been confirmed as a hermaphrodite), squirt urine in Kenny's face. Kenny then experiences a Heavy Metal-esque drug trip driving a rocket-powered, black Pontiac Firebird Trans-Am through space and encountering a woman with large breasts. She leads him to a fantasy kingdom, where many of the buildings and natural formations feature breast-like protrusions. At the height of the trip, as Kenny is about to bathe with her, Cartman manages to pin him to the ground and wake him back to reality, where he has been running around and removing his clothes. Kenny angrily attacks him for interrupting, but Stan and Kyle stop him. As a result, Kyle and Stan suggest that they permanently abstain from using cat urine. The new drug craze becomes national, with Fox News calling it "cheesing" because it is "fon to due". Kyle's parents become alarmed by this and bring it to the attention of other parents, and Gerald Broflovski drafts a bill that will make cats illegal in South Park, whereupon all cats are subsequently taken into custody by the DEA. Cartman hides Mr. Kitty in his attic and suggests that he should "write a diary", and he also reluctantly hides many of the neighborhood cats (peculiarly out of compassion for the cats and not out of his usual and initial greed). Kenny, meanwhile, is still able to acquire cat urine and is now addicted. The boys try to stop his cheesing addiction, threatening to tell his parents, and confiscate his cat. Kyle's mother Sheila finds the cat in Kyle's dresser drawer, but Kyle denies that it is his. He is nevertheless grounded, and Gerald takes the cat downstairs, where it is revealed that Gerald himself was once a user. Despite being clean for ten years, temptation takes over, and Gerald cheeses himself "one last time". Under the influence, he finds himself in the fantasy world, flying a B-17G. After encountering the woman with the large breasts, he is shocked to find Kenny there as well, having found the cats Cartman hid in his attic. Gerald and Kenny are told by the woman's father, who is the kingdom ruler, that they must battle at the Breastriary in Nippopolis. Back in reality, a large audience is watching Gerald and Kenny fight at the playground (still believing themselves to be in the fantasy world), shocking Sheila and embarrassing Kyle. Gerald makes a public apology with an indignant Sheila by his side and lifts the ban on cats. He tells his audience that it is not the fault of cats, as the cats only produce urine, while people actively choose to use it. Cartman says he has learned that beings cannot be deprived of their freedom. Upon hearing this, Kyle then asks Cartman whether he does not notice a similarity between the recent happenings and anything else in history, but Cartman sees none. The boys then find Kenny, sniffing a flower, believing that he is getting "high on life", but Kenny then starts rapidly sniffing a handful of flowers and is transported back to his drug-induced fantasy world, much to Stan, Kyle and Cartman's horror. Category:South Park (season 12) episodes